The present invention relates generally to a new and novel load-lock. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable load restraint mechanism for limiting the shifting of cargo in a trailer.
Semi-trailers and other similar vehicles account for much of the transportation of all goods in this country. There is hardly a product which cannot be transported by a trailer. Commercial producers use semi-trailers, trains and other box-type vehicles to haul their products across town and across country. On a smaller scale, individuals use pick-up trucks and small trailers to move personal items.
Despite the many advantages, moving cargo in a trailer is not without its problems. For example, the cargo needed to be moved is rarely an exact fit with the trailer. Most trailers are cube-like in design, while the cargo may be of most any shape. Even when the cargo is placed in boxes, the boxes still often do not fit perfectly into the trailer. Loading of trailers is even more complicated by the fact that not all trailers are uniform in size. For example, semi-trailers can vary in width from 96 inches to 102 inches. Trailers can vary even more in length. An additional concern includes the amount of cargo being shipped. It is not often that the cubic dimensions of the load exactly equal the cubic dimensions of the trailer. In other words, the load may only partially fill the trailer. When a trailer cannot be fully loaded, or when the cargo being shipped is of unusual dimensions, shifting can occur during transportation. This is highly undesirable, especially when the items being shipped are fragile or perishable. Shifting of cargo can also occur when the cargo is being shipped on pallets.
Many items have been developed to limit or restrict the shifting of cargo in trailers. One such item is shown in the brochure "Air Bags Reduce Damage, Materials, Labor and Loading Time" by Shippers Paper Products Company. This brochure describes an inflatable air bag which can be wedged into voids in a loaded trailer. Once in place, the air bag is inflated, thus reducing the available space in the trailer. To inflate the air bag, a pressure gauge and source of high pressure air is required. This device is further limited in that it can be relatively expensive. In addition, air bags are practical only when filling small voids. For example, if a trailer is only loaded to two-thirds capacity, the number of air bags needed to fill the trailer would be qreat. The expense and time needed to fill one-third of a trailer with air bags is prohibitive.
Another product used to secure cargo is shown in the Ty-Gard brochure "Freight Restraint System". A double-sided adhesive tape is placed onto sidewalls of a trailer. Strips of flexible industrial fiber are then stuck to the tape and wrapped around the cargo. The two free ends of the flexible strips are then secured together, using a steel tool. This wrapping mechanism can be expensive, and very time-consuming to install.
Movable shipping bulkheads can be used to limit disturbance of the items being transported. Bulkheads of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,906 to Brown and 4,880,342 to Pradovic. Although effective, these devices have limitations. Bulkheads may require a channel be permanently affixed to the trailer, to allow the panels to be moved. This reduces the usable space available in the trailer. Furthermore, these devices can be large, heavy and cumbersome to use. They can be expensive, and can be used only in specific applications. For example, these bulkheads cannot be easily removed from a semitrailer and used in railroad cars or other vehicles. A smaller, portable load restraint mechanism would address many of these problems.
Portable loading braces are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 969,002 to Teachout, 2,766,704 to McMahon, and 2,912,939 to Miner, Jr. et al. Generally, all of these braces include a rigid member which is secured to opposing sidewalls of a trailer. These braces can be placed at any vertical height within the trailer, and thus restrict shifting of the cargo where it is most likely to occur.
The above-cited references each disclose a different means of attaching a rigid member to the sidewalls. The '002 reference includes two telescoping members, which are adjustable using an internal, threaded screw. The two members are expanded until they form a tight friction-fit against the sidewalls. The '704 patent also uses a friction-fit to secure the brace to the trailer. However, this device uses pivotable arms to wedge the brace against the sidewalls. The Miner reference discloses the use of guides which are attached to opposite ends of the rigid member. The guides have fingers thereon, which are adapted to fit into plates secured to the trailer sidewalls.
All of these load braces may be effective at limiting load shifting. They can be installed at various locations within the trailer, at varying heights, to restrict movement of the freight. However, these items can be expensive, and difficult to use. The '939 patent requires the use of tools to attach the guides to the rigid member, and the plates to the vehicle.
An improved portable load brace would be inexpensive and easy to install. The mechanism would also be relatively lightweight. The blocking member would be an item commonly found, and the remainder of the mechanism would be disposable. The brace would require no tools to install and would leave no permanent marks on the vehicle. The load restraint would be readily available at all shipping centers, and thus the person loading the trailer would not need to keep and maintain any one brace. After delivering the freight, the brace could be disposed. In fact, portions of the brace could be recycled and reused.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cargo load-lock which is relatively lightweight and portable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo load-lock that can be used at various locations within a trailer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cargo load-lock which utilizes an ordinary 2.times.4 as its rigid member.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo load-lock which requires no tools to install.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cargo load-lock which includes a brace which is disposable and recyclable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo load-lock which can be used in compartments of various widths.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained in a cargo load-lock having a pair of oppositely disposed braces and a blocking member extending therebetween. In the first preferred embodiment shown, each brace includes a generally flat, rectangular base and a sleeve extending transversely from the base. The sleeve is a hollow member, and can be of any cross-sectional configuration. Preferably, the sleeve has a generally rectangular cross-section to correspond with the cross-section of the blocking member. In the first preferred embodiment, it is preferred that the blocking member be an ordinary 2.times.4. However, any relatively rigid, commonly available structural member could be used.
Within the sleeve, along the front surface of the base, are a plurality of raised ribs. These ribs strengthen and support the sleeve. The sleeve also includes at least one line of perforation thereon. Preferably, the sleeve includes two perforations extending longitudinally along opposite sides at the top of the sleeve, and a third perforation connecting the first two perforations near the base. The perforations allow the top of the sleeve to be pried open, allowing the user to remove the 2.times.4 from the sleeve.
The 2.times.4 is cut to a length slightly shorter than the width of the vehicle compartment, and a brace is placed on either end of the 2.times.4. The 2.times.4 is received by each sleeve, allowing for some longitudinal shifting of the 2.times.4 within the sleeve. The two braces are then attached in the desired locations to opposing sidewalls. This is accomplished by peeling a protective strip from the back of the base, and exposing an adhesive. The adhesive bonds the base to the vehicle sidewall. To provide further support, the base includes a cross-hatch network of ribs therein. The base also includes a handle, allowing the user to peel the base from the sidewall before unloading the cargo. It is contemplated that the braces could be formed from any plastic material. In the preferred embodiments shown, the braces are made of ABS plastic, and are disposable and recyclable.
In a second preferred embodiment, the blocking member need not be rigid. In fact, it is preferred that the blocking member be a flexible, durable strap. In this preferred embodiment, the braces do not include the sleeves. Two braces are attached to opposite trailer sidewalls. Then, the flexible strap is tied between the handles on the opposing braces. The flexible strap prevents the cargo from shifting.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.